


Blue Roses

by StardustTeeth (BluebottleTea)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, More characters as they show up, V Route Spoilers, also with chat logs, but also this isnt going to be rika friendly, game dialog used, i gave mc a name, its not used much but its there, the real ending sucks so im fixing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebottleTea/pseuds/StardustTeeth
Summary: All you had wanted to do was meet your online friend in person. Now you're in the mountains testing a game, you hope it's a game, for him; while falling farther into the rabbit hole that is Mint Eye and the RFA





	1. Day one, two, three. Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently unbeta-ed. sorry for any mistakes you may see

You’re pretty excited. Your online friend, Ray, had finally invited you over to check out the game he had been working on; and to get to meet him in person was also pretty great. You’ve been pretty excited all day waiting to be picked up. Your brother, Nam-il, is going to watch your cats for a few days while you’ll be there.

Unfortunately, it’s not Ray who picks you up in a nice black car and make you wear a blindfold for half the ride. But when you finally arrives, it’s Ray who greats you at the entrance to the giant mansion hidden in the mountains. Its super exciting to see the characters, they look just like real people and he grins when you tell him so.

Joining the chat room is interesting, but the names dig into your head and won’t go away. Telling them about the mysterious Rika gets you in, but at the same time, it beings to nag at you. The hyper realistic picture of them, the way some of the names dig at your head, the idea that this isn’t just a game with fantastic AIs like Ray keeps insisting, is starting to bug you.

It takes a few hours until you feel like you’re not being watched and you googles the names from the chat. _V photograpy, Jumin CR, and Zen musicals_ all give responses. And the photo for Zen and Jumin match the one you’ve seen. These are clearly not AIs, or if they are they’re based on real people and super advanced. Even if searching for _RFA_ doesn’t give you anything. Clearly something super sketchy is going on. And as much as you want to trust Ray, he’s clearly involved in something weird. But Ray is your friend, and you are going to figure this out. There’s no proof yet that these people you’re talking to aren’t just super real AIs based on real people, that’d be the easiest thing to do after all. And Ray is your friend, you’re going to give him the benefit of the doubt, even if some of the things going on are really weird and sketchy.

The room they have your in is nice, even if there's no kitchen on this particular floor. Ray clearly took time to make it someplace you’d enjoy. Soft blankets, nice bed, books and a window seat are nice, even if you’re trapped in a weird house in the middle of the woods on a mountain.

The Believers, which isn’t a culty thing to call someone at _all_ , are watching the floor you’re trapped in. No way out unless you tries the window and you aren’t willing to do that, yet. You’re going to play along and give Ray sometime before using the nice sheets to rappel out a window and stealing a car. Just because you didn’t see the way up doesn’t mean you can’t find your way off the mountain.

It’s a little after 11pm when you finally see Ray again as he knocks on your door.

“Hi! I missed you so much Sujin, so I couldn’t help but visit you. It’s really late and you’re still awake. What were you up to?” He smiles at you and you smile back.  Surely all his enthusiasm can’t be fake.

“Well I’ve been waiting for you. I came all this way to see you after all.”  You keep grinning. There’s no need to be sharp and your brother has told you that dumb thing about bees and honey more than once.

“You were waiting for me? You mean it? I’m so happy,” you didn’t realize just a simple thing, waiting up to talk to a friend would mean so much to him. Ray’s eyes are so bright and happy. He continues talking “I was wondering what you’re up to, and I just had to find out. How has your day been? Did you enjoy my game? Were my AIs entertaining enough?”

“It was a lot of fun! It felt just like I was talking to real people, not AIs.” You wonder how Ray is going to cover this up, but at the same time, he could have based the AIs on real people. You hadn’t found any sign of Zen, Jumin, or V knowing one another in real life.

“I’m so flattered! I gave a lot of consideration to having a realistic aspect. I really wanted it to look like you’re talking to real people when you play. Since you did feel like the AIs are real, my goal is accomplished. But don’t forget they’re just virtual. Everything beyond the screen is a fraud. Fake people giving appropriate answers according to their set patterns. The only real person there is me…” He pauses and his smile picks up a bit, “I’ll have the next update with your opinions as a reference. Speaking of the next update, which AI is your favorite?”

You pause and think about it for a second, before responding with a smile, “I like 707, he seems really fun!”

Ray’s smile falters and then falls. “Oh… Him… I’d describe him as a collection of ironies. He keeps saying silly stuff and pretending to be a funny guy, but all of those are lies,” Ray pauses and looks you in the eyes, his previous smile is completely gone, “He’s actually much dirtier and crooked than you’d think. You shouldn’t pursue him, never. You’ll just end up getting hurt! And if you’re hurt… I’ll be sad too… So just leave that red-haired AI out of your to-pursue list.”

“Okay.” You shrug, it’s his game.

“You know, I keep thinking that I have no idea how characters like them managed to turn out the way they did. Even though I made all five of them… did I add to many flaws to make them realistic…? Oh well. I’ll make note of your opinions and make the game even more fun with the next update. I hope you’ll keep giving me lots of feedback! Anything else you’d like to know?”

“What about you Ray?”

“Huh?” The noise he makes is, in your opinion, adorable. “About me..? I’ve never talked much about myself before,” He blinks at you and gives a small smile, “I don’t think anyone has really ever asked about my feelings before… For now though, I’d like you to think I’m a cool app developer. Oh and I’m really happy you decided to come, I’ve been feeling so good since you showed up! It feels like a dream.”

You and Ray grin at one another, it’s nice to be here, mostly. Though you do miss your cats. Nam-il will take good care of them though.

“Did I just say ‘happy’?” Ray murmurs, and you’re not sure you were supposed to catch that. “It’s been so long since I’ve said that word!” and he laughs. “Sujin, you’re the perfect tester for me to finish my masterpiece. I’m so glad you decided to come. Please keep playing with the RFA, but don’t forget about me!” Ray looks over at the clock on your wall, “Oh! That took much longer than I’d planned. Talking to you is so much fun. I gotta go back to work though. I have some checkups to do. But before I go, there’s one more thing I have to tell you. Meeting you today was the best thing of my life. See you later!” He turns and leaves you there in the room, wondering what in the world you’ve got yourself into.

You don’t manage to fall asleep until after one am, so talking to Yoosung and Jaehee, is pretty nice. You talk about nothing and yet it feels so nice, even though Ray is sweet, only talking to one person is lonely. You hope the AIs decide to trust you soon, that way you can talk more. V also text you about how you know Rika. On one hand you don’t want to lie, but on the other hand, is it really lying if he’s an AI? In the end you tell him Rika was an online friend. When he texts back you grimace at the phone. You really don’t want to invent how you met the AI’s dead fiancée. Hopefully you can manage to not do that at all.

When you finally fall into the clutches of sleep, you dream of swirling mint eyes, watching you from the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. To drag you down into the depths of their despair and keep you with them.

You wake up on the second day, feeling simultaneously refreshed yet like the grasps of the dream were still holding on to you. Checking the app reveals that you’ve missed a conversation between Jumin and V. But at the same time you don’t regret missing it, because the time stamp is at 3:40 in morning and that’s way too early to deal with people.

The next time someone gets on is 8 and it’s Ray pretending to be V. Which is kinda obvious, but also makes you wonder why he’d do something like that.  Once you call him out he wishes you a good morning and sends you a photo of the brunch he’s made for you. It looks wonderful. Although the fact that this is the first time he’s made something for someone with the desire for them to enjoy it, strikes you as sad, though its cute that he got on to say hello even though he’s dropping the food off in person soon.

After he leaves you stop and reread the messenger, the part that sticks out the most.

 

_Ray: Sujin, you have no idea what I’ve gone through for this moment_

_Ray: Not that you have to know that!_

_Ray: I just want you to enjoy the stage I poured my soul into._

_Sujin: I think you’re a warmhearted person, Ray_

_Ray: Really?_

_Ray: …Nobody’s ever told me that before_

_Ray: My guardians used to scold me a lot…when I was young_

_Ray: I cried every day, and scolding was routine… Everyone would condemn and blame me…_

_Ray: Thank you for saying that!_

_Ray: I want to be a warmhearted man to you…always._

_Ray: I wish I could do that forever_

And you want to cry. Every time he talks about his past, you have to fight the urge to go back in time to fight his guardians. Even now, when he talks about his ‘Savior’ you have to bite your tongue. Because what sort of savior leaves someone with this bad of self-esteem? He’s making a full game with amazing AIs and he’s always been so kind to you. So why does he seem to think everyone will hate him? Whose been telling him this? It breaks your heart to read.

You might have only known Ray in person for two days, but you were online friends for quite a few months before this. You had met him on a site for teaching yourself how to program, in a chatroom message board and the two of you had hit off. You’d been messaging him almost daily for well over a month now. And honestly, you count him as one of your favorite friends. Although now, you’re starting to feel a little more romantic about it, which is not a feeling you want to deal with currently, so you focus back on the messenger.

Ray joins the messenger again around noon and it’s fun to chat with him again. He can’t visit but you’re also not allowed down to the computer area where he works. Leaves you wondering why an app company is so secretive. You have to bite your tongue to prevent you from asking why everything here is confidential.  

The next chat with V has him deciding to trust you and throw the party again. Finally the game is moving on. It’s nice to know that the AIs are at least going to try and be friendlier. There’s not much to do until the next chat comes up, so you sit in the window seat and look out at the garden. The flowers are all in bloom, a rainbow of color cascading across the yard. It looks wonderful from up on the third floor where you’re stuck.  

The rest of the day passes calmly, with the AIs warming up to you slowly and you just missing Ray when he comes to visit. He leaves you flowers and it makes you grin. You fall asleep smiling and dream of walking in a never-ending field of flowers walking with Ray in the sunlight.

When you wake, Zen is on. It’s fun to talk with them.

_Zen: My looks are from the other world, you know?_

_Sujin: Zen, I invite you to the room of mirrors._

_Zen: **God, no…!**_

_Zen: Sujin_

_Zen: You’re trying to torture me, aren’t you?_

_Zen: Don’t do that… T^T_

Talking with the AIs is fun, but it’s still boring to be trapped on this floor all day. There’s not much to do.

Then Ray messages you as you begin to eat lunch and the day becomes slightly brighter.

_Ray: AIs talked about friendship._

_Ray: The friendship between V and Jumin…_

_Ray: Sujin, do you believe in friendship?_

_Sujin: Of course! Friends are some of best most dear people to me_

_Ray: Really? You must have a lot of friends…_

_Sujin: Not really…_

_Ray: Really? I want to learn friendship…_

_Ray: I wonder_

_Ray: what it really is_

_Ray: I wonder what it feels like to trust and rely on one another…_

_Ray: Growing up, I never had friends._

_Ray: I wasn’t allowed outside when I was young._

_Ray: That’s why I try and go outside often these days._

_Ray: I really enjoy going out to see flowers in particular_

_Sujin: You’re friends with the flowers and me! ^^_

You and he talk about flowers and impossibilities and you find out that he’s not actually being paid by the person he’s working for. But he’s going to do everything for them anyways. You’re pretty sure they’re taking advantage of him. When he asks you to stay after the RFA game is over, it takes you by surprise. 

_Sujin: I think after the party is over, I’m going to leave_

_Ray: Really? Oh.._

_Sujin: You can always come and visit me! I’ll share some of my favorite places_

In all honestly, you really don’t think staying here is a good thing for anyone. At all. Ever.

When he messages you again later that night, feelings bubble forth.

_Ray: I want to know more about you_

_Ray: I think I’ve thought of you the whole day._

_Ray: **You know what…?**_

_Ray: I’ve never liked somebody before, so I’m not sure about this, but…_

_Ray: I keep thinking of you._

_Ray: That must be because I like you, isn’t it?_

_Sujin: I like you too._

_Ray: Oh!_

_Ray: I’m…_

_Ray: I might not be and interesting person._

_Ray: I hope you won’t be disappointed in me…_

_Ray: because_

_Ray: **I already can’t get you out of my head**_

_Ray: I keep thinking of you…even when I’m talking to you._

_Ray: And when I’m not talking to you…_

_Ray: You keep popping into my head._

_Sujin: I keep thinking about you too_

Later, as the sun sets on the mountain, Ray comes to your room again.

“I want to make a ‘memory’ with you; lots of memories! So let’s go see the flowers…at my favorite garden.  You’ll see them softly glowing in the moonlight.”

The two of you traverse the silent hallways of the manor, to the garden out back. Tiny lights line the path and the flowers are all blooming in the summer night. You can hear crickets in the distance and the evening sky is wonderful shades of orange and lavender, casting colorful shadows on the path.

“Ah, it’s so great to be here with you.”

“They’re beautiful!” you smile up at Ray

“You think so, too?” He pauses and gives a soft smile, “…I feel great. I feel great about you, this garden, and that moon. It’s been three days since you came here and we met in person. I keep checking the log, because it still feels like a dream. Although it almost feels like you enjoy chatting with the RFA more than me. I’m grateful for you testing the game in my place…but I’m often scared that you’ll disappear into it.”

“Don’t worry; it’s just a game, but…just what is this place?”

“Oh…this is where I make my game, and…” he gazes at you, mint eyes solemn, “Let’s just say a sort of ‘paradise’… The goal of this place is to create dreams and happiness! It’s a non-commercial entertainments company…I guess you could say. Yes, something like that.”

The two of you walk along the garden path, admiring the flowers when Ray reaches out to catch your elbow “Oh, watch your feet. There’s construction material still out here…I thought I told them to clean up, but I guess they haven’t yet. This building isn’t done yet. The outside is done, but the basement inside is still under construction. But you’ll soon be able to roam around the building as you please…though a few more contracts would be necessary,” Ray sights, “But let’s not talk about this now. But if you want to join us… let us… me in that would be nice.”

The two of you continue to walk the garden as you ponder what he said until the wind picks up and you shiver. Ray wraps and arm around you and begins to lead you inside once more. “Come on Sujin, lets head in, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Same to you Ray.”

Behind you, a man with mint hair and eyes  in the black cloak that the believers wear, murmurs “Could that be…?” But you don’t hear him as the door shuts behind you.


	2. Day four, whose at the door?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth day and a very important choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out how I wanna do chat logs, so have fun! This is a lot of fun to write btw.

It’s a little after midnight on the fourth day as you check the messenger to see if any of the AIs are up. You got back from the garden with Ray about 9 or so, and you spent the last few hours sketching the garden from your bedroom window.  As you log in, Ray pops up.

_Sujin: What brings you here this late?_

_Ray: My heart just wouldn’t settle down after that walk._

_Ray: So I couldn’t sleep yet._

_Ray: And I wanted to see you, so here I am._

_Ray: And I found you awake._

_Ray: **Lucky!**_

And a picture of a rose pops up. It’s a beautiful picture, the rose is a mix of orange and old and the evening sky is highlighted purples behind it. You grin at your phone screen, even if Ray can’t see it. What a wonderful thing to send.

_Ray: Do you remember this flower, Sujin?_

_Sujin: That’s one of your favorite ones we saw in the garden!_

_Ray: I knew you’d remember!_

_Ray: I thought you found this flower particularly pretty_

_Ray: So I took a sneeky pic…_

_Ray: I hope you like it_

_Ray: I wish we could walk for longer…_

_Ray: But the time would just end up flying away from us…_

_Ray: Actually_

_Ray: I almost grabbed you when you were going into your room…_

_Ray: **without even realizing it myself.**_

_Sujin: I would’ve been glad if you had…_

_Ray: You wanted me to do that?_

_Ray: **For real?**_

The rest of the conversation is sweet for the most part, until Ray starts talking about the AIs. It’s funny to you how he dislikes his own programs so much, but at the same time the lingering thoughts that they aren’t actually AIs remain in your head.

_Ray: I think I’m getting a little jealous_

_Ray: reading your conversations with the AIs._

_Ray: I think it’s because_

_Ray: you’re too happy and amazing._

_Ray: I think_

_Ray: **for something better than those AIs.**_

_Sujin: Isn’t that why you invited me here?_

_Sujin: To play your game?_

_Sujin: But also, I think all the members of the RFA are fabulous…_

_Ray: Oh, really?_

_Ray: I see._

_Ray: Honestly… I don’t know._

_Ray: …_

_Ray: It’s a bit shocking that you think they’re amazing._

You laugh at the screen…why is he having you play his game, if he doesn’t even like his creations? The question lingers as you read his reactions. It seems he really hates V; calls him secretive and untrustworthy and a hypocrite.

_Ray: You can save Jumin, the man who doesn’t believe in love,_

_Ray: Zen, nervous about his own worth_

_Ray: the redhead with the what-in-the-world identitiy,_

_Ray: Yoosung, who wants to live tucked in his safe zone while waiting for someone to make decisions for him,_

_Ray: and Jaehee, who agonizes over the image that society wants from her._

_Ray: You’ll get to save…_

_Ray: **All of them!**_

He continues talking for a bit about bringing out the happiness sealed in their hearts and making dreams come true, but you wonder about V. Why would he be included in the game if you can’t save him as well? The AI, besides 707, whose name Ray won’t say, you can’t save.

_Ray: Sounds fun, doesn’t it?_

_Sujin: That is a happy ending, isn’t it?_

_Ray: Of course._

_Ray: I promise._

_Ray: You’ll get to teach the happiness-ignorant AIs what happiness is._

You agree and log off. This conversation is giving you more and more to think about. You’re pretty sure they aren’t AIs, but you know Ray is reading the chatrooms, so you can’t really ask them. But also, why would he lie to you? What is going on here? Eventually, you yawn and fall asleep, with your phone beside you and a smile on your face.  

You dream of flowers, the orange rose Ray sent you, and the RFA trapped in the roots, there is nothing you can do to free them. The dream RFA talks of forgiveness and the ability to learn happiness. It leaves you wondering.

You wake up and text Ray to ask if he’s eaten yet. There’s a tray of food on the table inside the door. It’s still warm. With it is a note telling you that you can stay with Mint Eye forever if you wish, all you have to do is make a decision, by tonight, to join paradise forever.  An endless party.

You pick up your phone to check and see if anyone is on the messenger. When you log on, Jaehee is on. It seems like she hasn’t been sleeping much, Jumin seems like an awful boss to have. Shortly after Yoosung also logs on.

_Jaehee Kang: Welcome, Yoosung._

_Sujin: Good morning!_

_Yoosung_ _★: hey…_

_Yoosung_ _★: im so tired._

_Jaehee Kang: You didn’t get sleep too?_

_Yoosung_ _★: No…_

_Sujin: What did you do last night?_

_Jaehee Kang: I see everyone is not getting enough sleep._

_Yoosung_ _★: hehehhehehehe_

_Yoosung_ _★: ive been…_

_Yoosung_ _★: having the battle of my life…_

_Sujin: Oh?_

_Yoosung_ _★: I had a restless night_

_Yoosung_ _★: with a shower of lights from my monitor…_

_Yoosung_ _★: energetic sounds…_

_Yoosung_ _★: and…_

_Yoosung_ _★: I was one with a passionately vigorous character…_

_Jaehee Kang: …_

_Sujin: You really need a time limit when you play, don’t you?_

_Jaehee Kang: Yes… I agree…_

_Jaehee Kang: But Yoosung_

_Jaehee Kang: I thought it hadn’t been that long since you installed the game?_

_Jaehee Kang: But you’re already staying up all night?_

_Yoosung_ _★: hehehehehehehe_

_Yoosung_ _★: But I made three friends!_

You talk with the two of them for a bit and try to convince Yoosung that staying up all night playing game is both bad for his heath, and bad for his schooling. Sleeping during class is a terrible idea.  It doesn’t work. It’s nice to talk to them though.

As the day progesses, you wait for the next AI to log into the app, even though, you’re pretty sure they aren’t actually AIs; but real people instead. It’s a worrisome thought. Just what has Ray gotten you caught up in…?

When V logs in, you grin at your phone. Even though Ray seems convinced that V is a terrible person, you aren’t. So far he seems pretty nice.

_V: Sujin, you’re logged in._

_V: How’s your day going so far?_

_V: I wanted to see you, and what a coincidence. Or what luck, should I say?_

_V: I happened to be thinking_

_V: that we could have some time to chat!_

_V: After all, we still have a lot to learn about each other._

_Sujin: Is there anything in particular you’d like to know about me?_

There is no way you’re offering up random information about you for free. Especially if what you’re starting to worry is true, that all these AIs are actually real people.

_V: There is…_

_V: There are quite a few things I’d like to ask_

_V: **but there’s something I’d like to confirm first.**_

_V: We happen to be racing towards a common goal_

_V: and we should help each other_

_V: **when trouble comes.**_

_V: Right?_

_Sujin: I think that sounds fair._

_Sujin: I think I’m locked on the floor…_

_Sujin: Actually, it’s nothing_

_V: Ummmm…. Locked?_

_V: That sounds a bit much for a joke._

_V: But if you do find yourself in such a situation,_

_V: perhaps I could help you then._

_V: **Do you understand?**_

_V: Please…_

You take a moment to breathe. You are almost positive these aren’t AIs. You watch as V tells you about his awkward situation with his father, and their lack of a good relationship, and wonder, why would Ray lie to you? What is he hiding? And suddenly, you’re not so sure you can leave. Seeing Ray is nice, but you have a life outside of this mansion you’re stuck in, outside of the third floor. You wonder if Ray does, or does his entire world revolve around this place?

_V: I think communication matters more than anything else_

_V: especially with someone precious to you._

_V: The RFA is so precious to me…_

_V: so I’d like to communicate with you too._

_V: You’re one of us now._

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

_Jumin Han: V_

_V: Welcome, Jumin!_

_Jumin Han: I see you’re chatting with Sujin._

_Sujin: We were just getting to know one another._

_Jumin Han: I see…_

_Jumin Han: looks like you two are having quite a profound conversation._

_V: You know I like the profound –_

_Jumin Han: I know you do._

_Jumin Han: But the question is whether Sujin likes it too._

_Jumin Han: Not to mention that it’s only been a few days since we’ve met her._

_Jumin Han: She’s still a new member, but I think you care about her too much, V._

_Jumin Han: **It’s unusual.**_

_V: Hey, you didn’t have to call it ‘unusual’ did you…? ^^;_

_Sujin: He’s an adult, he can make his own decisions, Jumin –_

_Jumin Han: I have no intention of controlling V._

You zone out a bit as Jumin proceeds to lecture V about trying to get closer to you in a ‘subtle’ attempt to find out more information about you. And then he turns on you, for not being more giving with the information he’s using a professional hacker to try and find on you. It’d be funny if it wasn’t actually a bit frightening to have one looking into you. Not that they really had a starting point… you hadn’t actually given them your last name or anything. All they really had on you was your first name, and the link you were using to access the chatroom, which Ray had given you. 

V tries to get Jumin to be less suspicious based on his word, because you sure aren’t saying anything. It’s kinda funny. It’s also a bid sad that V’s dad wants to use his son’s relationship with C&R International’s heir to improve his own business standing with them.

You leave the chatroom on a relatively positive note though and you wonder about the note you found with breakfast this morning. You’re really not into the whole ‘staying and living in the mountains away from society forever’ deal. And even less so with the weird cult vibe you keep getting.

One of the Believers brings you lunch. There’s no kitchen on the floor you’re trapped on and you miss cooking your own meals, but at least they give you food.

You check the messenger and chat with Ray. He’s getting a migraine; seems he gets chronic ones;  and you’re worried. It’s not good to keep working with bright screens like computers with those. You hope he gets some time to rest. You’re not actually sure he sleeps. Naps maybe, but actual, restful, sleep? Not much from what it seems. He hasn’t eaten lunch either, which you hope he does.

Though he’s still insisting that the RFA are all AIs. It’s so sketchy. You hope you’ll get answers soon. And leave.

While the idea of staying with Ray is slightly appealing, you have a life outside of this building. University will be starting up soon, and you only have a year left until you finish. Your brother and your cats are out there. You have other friends besides Ray. A crush is only worth so much, especially when you two aren’t even dating yet. You hope that when you tell him that you can’t join Mint Eye; that the two of you will still stay in contact. Maybe he’ll even come to visit you and you’ll take him to get ice cream. That’d be nice.

Ray texts you shortly after lunch. _“We only have a few hours until the day is over. You can forever be with me…it all depends on your choice.”_

It’s hard to word your response, so you say nothing. To distract yourself you log back into the messenger to find Zen there. He’s also worried about Seven, whose very bewildered by the ‘hacker’. Then the two of you chat about skin care routine and working out until Yoosung logs in.

He’s didn’t get to sleep in his philosophy class, because of a pop quiz and he’s pretty sure he failed. You and Zen are worried about his gaming habits. He if he keeps staying up all night, it won’t end well. Watching him and Zen argue is pretty fun though.

They both give you more guests to invite to the party. Which is nice. None of the guests can be weirder than Jumin giving you the contact information for _Udon_. Which is pretending to be a sentient bowl of food and not a company.

Zen’s fellow actor and Yoosung’s gamer friend might not have a lot of money, but it might help get the word out. You hope.

The rest of the day is calm. You talk to V, apparently his phone is working again which is nice. He’s talked to 707, Luciel, and sets the date for the party. A week. That; in no way, shape, or form; feels like enough time.  He keeps asking you to call him if anything seems suspicious, to call him. That he’s worried someone bad might be manipulating you. It really feels like he’s talking about Mint Eye, without actually saying it. But you know there are followers, Believers, listening on the floor; and you’re not sure if Ray has your phone bugged or not. So calling really doesn’t seem like a good idea. Especially if you are being overly paranoid and it’s just an AI, whose creator seems to hate it.

When Ray messages you later, you’re sitting on the plush bed instead of the window seat which you’ve grown to adore. You’re still not sure how to tell Ray that, ‘yes you also like him, but you can’t stay’ in a way that would be kind. Instead you deny having made a choice yet. You move topics to his anxiety and sleep.

You’re kind of worried that he seems to have consistent nightmares about the person he hates. The fact he sees their faces, those of the ones who’ve betrayed him, each night makes your heart ache a little. Nightmares every night are not something you’d wish on anyone, much less someone you actually like.

_Ray: I want to make you fall asleep every night with happy thoughts_

_Ray: once you start living here._

_Ray: Because…_

_Ray: …I’ve actually fallen for you._

_Sujin: Oh! This is so sudden…_

_Ray: Oh… I’m terribly sorry if I was rushing._

_Ray: I’ll be nice and slow…_

You can feel your face heat up, the blush creeping up your neck and over your cheeks. You drop the phone to the bed and press your hands to your cheeks, almost to hide the telltale color. Even if there’s no one else in the room to see it.

Ray talks about his lack of confidence with anything but computers and you try to comfort him. Self-esteem starts with the belief you are more than nothing. And then, just as the blush is dying down, he brings it back again.

_Ray: Do you know what I think every day now?_

_Ray: I want you to be by my side…_

_Ray: I want you to give me all your sadness and pain…_

_Ray: If you stay here…_

_Ray: I want to protect you…_

_Ray: from everything bad to you,_

_Ray: **from morning when you wake up until night when you fall asleep…**_

_Ray: I want to_

_Ray: protect you._

It’s one of the sweetest things you’ve ever been told.

Then around 11 that night, shortly after your conversation in the chatroom ends, Ray comes to your room.  It’s great to see him, but at the same time you don’t want to let him down.  You aren’t going to stay and join Mint Eye. You’ve worked too much and too hard to give up your life now.

“Hi, Sujin…”

“Hi, Ray.”

“There seems to be a lot going on in your head tonight… I’m already with the preparations though. You only need to choose,” Ray looks up at you and smiles, his eyes are filled with hope and longing. You’re going to feel awful letting him down, “Will you please stay with me forever and on?”

“I’m sorry but; no, thanks.” You try to let him down softly.

“Ah… I see. If that’s what you wish… but I worked so hard to make my preparations. So…could you at least take a look at what I made for you? Please?”

“Okay.”

“Over here… Follow me.”

You take his hand and he leads you out of your room, down plush hallways, through corridors you haven’t been allowed in until now.

 “Where are we going?”

“It’s where I’m always working. I haven’t shown it to you, have I? Don’t be scared.” His voice sounds happy, and he squeezes your hand for a second.

You arrive in a room full of computer monitors and gleaming hard drives. The perfect room for doing lots of computer work.

“Welcome to my room!”

You struggle for something nice to say, “There are a lot of computers.”

“Yes… This is where I develop the game you’ve been testing for me, and collect information on it. There’s no need for you to sign a contract, all you have to do is take this special elixir developed for this place…and promise you’ll stay here.”

You step back and look at him, “Special elixir?”

 “Yes… I worked hard to prepare it for you, today. Close your eyes…”

This seems like a bad idea but you still close your eyes, the back part of your brain screams at you.

“On a count of three, open your eyes. You got it?” You can feel the slide of his glove over your cheek and you nod.

“One…” You can hear him step away from  you, “Two…” the sound of him grabbing something off a metal table, “Three!”

He grabs your hands and you open your eyes to see him holding a heart-shaped, glass, bottle. The insides almost seem to glow with a mint liquid, the same color as his eyes.

“Here, look!”

“What is it?” There is no way you’re drinking a mystery liquid. Not even for Ray.

“This place develops medicine as well. It will make you happy. You prove you belong here by taking it,” His eyes stare into yours and his smile is soft, “Then you can officially be a resident here. You can stay here with me forever…”

“Is this a medicine company or a game company?”

“Umm…it’s both. The ultimate goal of Mint Eye, is to make people happy. If you’d just take this elixir, you’d get a glimpse of what paradise is like...”

“You’re not telling me to drink this, are you?” You can feel the skepticism slide over your face.

“Uh… The contract to stay here is made complete only after you drink it. You don’t want to…? You put your faith in me and came all the way here already. Can’t you trust me…just one more time? I truly wish to make you happy.”

Ray’s smile starts to falter as he continues, “Haven’t you enjoyed staying here with me? You played my game for me, and you talked and chatted with me… And you made happy memories with me.”

“Uh….”

“I thought I could see… all the anxiety, sadness, and loneliness inside you... And that’s why I want to make you happier. I don’t want you to feel… any pains or to suffer. If you drink it, you’ll open your eyes the next morning and your world will be flooded with happiness. Don’t worry, I’ll be here for you if you get scared. You’re not alone. Don’t let the anxiety and fear get to you.  It’s okay, I’ll stay by your side. I’ve always been alone… but you’re not alone. And I’ll no longer be alone as well… once you drink this. Because, you’ll be my companion as well. Please, drink it, Sujin.”

He opens the bottle and holds it out to you. “It smells sweet, doesn’t it? I invite you to paradise.”

You start to reach out to take it, his words holding an almost hypnotic hold on you, when someone knocks on the door.

Ray almost growls as he turns to the door. “Who is it…? At this important moment… I thought I told everyone to stay away.”

The person at the door knocks again.

“Wait…perhaps she’s looking for me?” His voice is more hopeful now, “…Give me a moment, okay, Sujin.” He turns to the door, still holding the elixir.

The door opens to reveal a Believer with mint hair peaking out from under his hood.

“What is it?” Ray scowls at him.

“We have a problem with the server room. It’s an emergency.” The Believer tells him, voice hurried.

“What? Of all the time…” Ray pauses and looks at the Believer in front of him. “Hang on. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before…”

“The savior is also there. You must hurry, Mr. Ray.”

“Wait, this voice… I’ve heard it before.” Ray starts to stare at the Believer in front of him.

“Ray, if there really is a problem, this isn’t the time to be suspicious. You should go and make sure.” You tell them, interrupting Ray’s appraisal of the Believer.

“Uh… I should go… But first, just who are you…? Take off your hood…”

“Very well… Just a moment,” Ray shouts as the Believer shoves him. “Sujin you shouldn’t drink that thing!”

“You!” Ray shouts, startled at the Believer’s face.

The bottle falls from Ray’s hand and shatters across the floor. The liquid inside still seems to glow with an eerie force.

“N-no! The bottle!” He turns to look at the glass on the floor.

“Who are you?” You stare at the Believer in front of you, hood down.

Mint eyes and hair stare at you. “It’s V, Jihyun!” He grabs your hand and starts to pulls you after him, “This way! We must get out of here now!”

You stumble after him, “Wait, you’re not an AI? You’re all actual people?”

“What do you mean by that?” V almost turns his head to look back at you, “Wait, this isn’t the time to discuss that! Over here, quickly!”

Ray reaches to grab you other wrist. “…No! You can’t take her away from me! Traitor!” He misses

Another Believer rushes in the room, “Mr. Ray! What is it?!”

You start to stumble after V as he tries to leave the room.

“Traitor… It’s the traitor! Who let him in the building?”

The Believer joins in, sounding the alarm. “Intruder! We have an intruder!”

You stumble after V as he tries to rush before more Believers are drawn by the shouting.

Ray is shouting orders at them, “Stop him. Don’t let him take her away…! No! Not her…. Don’t take her way from me…” By the end his voice is almost a whisper but you still hear it.

“Come on, we’re getting out of here. This way!” V says and pulls you after him.

“No!!” Ray lunges at V and grabs you.

V stumbles as Ray wraps his arms around your torso and pulls you back. Your hand slips from V’s grasp.

“Not her. Not a chance!” You’re pulled tight against Ray’s chest as he scowls at V.

“…Damn! Looks like we can’t escape together… More people are coming,” V starts to flee again, but turns to look back at you, “Don’t let them trick you, Sujin… I’ll save you no matter what…!”

Ray snarles back, “Don’t give that rubbish to her! You’re the one tricking her…!”

V pleads “I’ll come back later. Until then, please be safe!”

“There is no later… Don’t you dare try to take her away from me… I won’t let you even get close to her again…!” You can feel Ray’s arms shaking around you as he glares at V.

“Don’t ever take the drugs they offer you here… I’ll come back for you. I’m sorry we can’t escape together right now…”

V takes off running as more Believers come into the room.

“He’s the one the savior has been looking for. Follow him.” Ray orders. “You must get him and take him to the savior. Then we can finally find peace… Then I can keep Sujin safe…”

 They’re shouting and most take off to follow V and check that there’s no one else in the building. One by one they leave until only you and Ray remain.

Ray is breathing heavily as he lets you go. You turn to stare at him. Your body almost feels wooden, full of shock from what’s happened around you.

Ray looks at you with sad eyes, “I shouldn’t have opened the door… Why now…? Of all the times, why now…?” You’re not even sure he’s talking to you.

“The RFA weren’t AIs… You lied to me. Why?”

“I didn’t have a choice… The savior told me that this is what I should tell you to bring you here… Sujin, are you hurt…?”

You’re really starting to dislike this ‘savior’. You take a deep breath and shake your head ‘no’. There’s not a lot of nice words in you right now.

“Ah… thank heavens. But… the bottle broke. It was for you… Everything’s ruined…”

Tears start falling from Ray’s eyes and his face twists. He falls to his knees.

“Why do things like this happen when happiness is just within my grasp? I only wished to make you happy… I only… wished to be happy with you…”

“Ray, are you crying?” You kneel beside him and put a hand on his back.

“No… I won’t cry anymore. You’re here with me… you’re by my side…so I won’t cry.” He looks up at you and wipes his tears away, “You must have been really disturbed… I’m sorry for surprising you. Please wait for a bit until I come back with the elixir. Just…rest for the night. I need to go report this to the savior.”

You both stand.

“Who is this savior?”

“…You’ll soon get to meet her in person.” Ray sighs, “I…don’t want to leave you right now… I’m to anxious, and I’m so sad…”

You give him a hug and sigh. “Then don’t go now.”

“But…if I don’t report this to the savior, an even greater disaster might befall us…! Sujin. Can I trust you?”

You look at him, a sharp reply resting on your tongue. But before you can use it, he speaks again.

“No, no… I will trust you. I’ll trust you won’t betray me.”

“I want answers, but for now, I’ll believe in you.”

Ray makes a happy noise. His face is less red now, the evidence of his tears receding. “Thank you so much…! You’ll believe my words…? Ha… I knew it. You’re my angel… That’s right. Even if they try to interrupt us, it’s useless. Because you trust in me! I’ll be happier than they are. I’ll be happier with you…”

You look into Ray’s eyes and he smiles at you. You gather the energy to smile back.

“I’ll get going. I’ll get my answers from the savior. I’ve got to get that villain too. I must do something before he comes for you again. No matter what…! I’ll keep you safe. So stay here. You must stay here… until I’m back, okay?”

You look at him, his eyes are manic. You nod.

His shoulders untense, you hadn’t noticed how stiffly he was holding himself until that moment. He turns and leaves you in the computer room; his room; alone. The door locks behind him.

You walk over to the computer chair and collapse in it. Your face falls into your hands and you shake your head. Just what have you gotten yourself into?

 


	3. Day five, photo time

You don’t realize when Ray finally returns to the room. Still sitting in chair, head in your hands, you hadn’t moved in over an hour. You suppress a flinch when he lays a hand on your shoulder, startling you.

“Sujin, thank god you’re still here! You’ve been waiting for me!”

You look up at him with fire in your eyes, he owes you answers. “Explain yourself about what just happened.”

He lowers his head a bit, “Yes. I will… Please don’t be mad at me…”

“Answers first, then I’ll decide if I want to be mad or not.”

“Okay… I bet you freaked out because it looked like an AI jumped into reality from the game. I’m sorry. Sujin, that’s not V. There’s a lot of sick people in this building… They come here to seek my savior’s help to cure their physical and mental wounds. That man, he’s one of those people… His mind is suffering from the delusion that he’s V from the game… We tried to cure him, but he’s been refusing treatment… So that’s why I was beyond myself to get him… He ran away because he’s mentally unstable.”

You bite back a laugh. That story is full of more holes than Swiss cheese.

You end up scoffing at Ray, “I don’t believe you at all. He looks and sounds the same as the V I’ve been talking to. How else would he know my name? You promised me answers.”

He sighs and shrinks into himself. “I’m sorry. Now that is how it is there’s no point in hiding it from you anymore, since he’ll be contacting you later… Even though I’m dying to keep you away so he can’t… but there’s a party that has to happen, so I’ve no choice… He really is the V you know.”

Now there’s only one more answer you need, “Why did you lie to me, Ray?”

“Because I needed you…!” Ray almost shouts and then stops, “I needed someone for my plan, someone who’d become part of the RFA… Even if they do exist there’s no point, Sujin… They don’t matter to us. Please don’t leave me… Please!” Ray sniffles, biting back tears before continuing once more, “I know you feel like you’ve been tricked… but it was all for the sake of our happiness... You wouldn’t have come here, if I hadn’t lied to you!”

“Ray…” You sigh and shake your head, “…Ray, I would have come here if you had asked. That’s what friends do. And after this is over, we can go to my house instead. But first, promise me you won’t do anything bad to V.”

Ray stands still and blinks at you, “I have to get him… he’ll keep trying to take you away from me. I must stop that. And whatever I do to V… depends on you, Sujin…”

“Ehhh…how so…?”

“If you promise me you won’t leave this place and make a contract to become one of us and act at the RFA like nothing ever happened…! For me…! I promise… that I’ll be the man you want me to be. I’ll try to be better than all the members of the RFA… So please tell me you won’t leave me, Sujin…”

You stare at him silently.  Just what has this place done to him to have this sort of hold on him? How dependent on those drugs is he?

“Please don’t do anything stupid and destroy our paradise, Sujin… If you keep trying to leave this place… Or…if you tattle our secrets to the RFA, I’ll never forgive that demon for making you like that. If I must be a devil myself in order to fight against that devil, I will. Even I can’t tell… what I’ll do to him… And not just him, but to everyone in the RFA…!”

You stand up, your knees protesting at the movement, and take his hands into yours. “Ray, I’ll stay here for a while. I’ll listen to you. But one of these days, we’re going to my place to hang out.”

His voice trembles, “You…you mean it? You’ll actually do as I say in this situation? Sujin… Please… Please stay here with me. Forget everything that’s just happened and once the sun rises, please act if nothing has happened…”

“I’ll stay with you Ray.” You don’t promise to stay there, that’s one lie you aren’t going to tell. But Ray, he’s worth trying to save.

He walks you back to your room and leaves you at the door, “Sleep tight, Sujin…”

“Good night, Ray.”

You don’t bother changing into pajamas and collapse into the plush bed of your prison. You’re asleep before you get under the blankets. You don’t dream.

When you finally wake up, you check your phone and realize that you can still access the messenger. It startles you; with Ray’s outburst last night, you were almost positive that he’d try and remove you from it. But then again he had said something about how important the party was…and how telling the RFA would be a very bad idea.

Breakfast is waiting for you on a tray table just outside your bedroom door. On the tray is a single orange rose. Just like the one Ray had sent you the photo of. The gesture is sweet, but you’re still pretty upset about being lied to.

You sit and eat and gather all the information you know - about the RFA, Mint Eye, the savior, the mysterious Rika, and Ray – and begin to plan. Its clear escape isn’t a good idea. You’ve no idea where you are on the mountain. Plus you’ve promised Ray not to leave him. And while he’s still attached to his savior and Mint Eye, you’re pretty sure he’s taking that weird drug that you almost had last night.

If V hadn’t been there… well it’s lucky he was.

So you need to get Ray off the drug and out of Mint Eye. Defecting straight to the RFA won’t work, mostly because you don’t actually know the members that well. The fact they’re actual people is nice, no AI should be that realistic, but you’ve still only really known them for four days.

But you also know V will be back for you and Ray has some sort of grudge against him. You take a sip of your orange juice. He also hates Luciel, to the point he won’t even say his name. Something is definitely going on there. If you figure it out, you can use it to your advantage.

But on the other side of that is this savior; whoever they are, you think Ray slipped up and mentioned they’re a woman, they’ve got a strangle hold on him. You need to break that, or at least weaken it, to get him out. You’ll probably take him to your apartment. It’s got two bedrooms and decent security. A good place to try and detox, you think. Whatever drug he’s on is absolutely going to have side effects if he comes off it. The migraines might even be one already, maybe even the chronic nightmares.

But it’s no matter. You finish your breakfast and open your phone to read the messages Seven left last night. Turns out Ray had tried to remove you from the messenger, but was stopped. You’re glad Seven succeeded.

He’s been in contact with V it seems as well. That’s good. It also seems like V sent him the location where you both are, but you are not sure why it’s encrypted. That’s just dumb. You hope he can figure it out quickly. It’s not cool that you’re not allowed to say anything and that V has, what seems like, some sort of issue with accepting help. But at least the party will still be held.

By the time you’re done with breakfast and reading all of V and Seven’s messages from last night, Zen is on.

It’s really sweet how concerned he is about everything. It’s also cute how he ‘yells’ at Jumin about not jinxing you being in trouble when Jumin logs in. They really don’t get along. You have to reassure them that it’ll all be fine when Zen suggests that they all rescue you. If they do that, then it’ll be even harder to convince Ray to leave.

The fact V’s hiding things from everyone, doesn’t sit well with you though. Especially since you can’t actually tell them anything. It’s not a good feeling to have about the only non-cult person around.

You thank the both of them for caring, offer to help with the party, and get some more guests before logging off. You still need to talk to Ray once more before the day is over.

You remember a series of texts he had sent you back when you first met one another. It had been one of the major reasons you had agreed to come to see him and test the game in the first place.

 _Ray: You know, when I was young, I had no friends. I couldn’t see anyone at all._  
Ray: I wonder how kids my age grew up. They didn’t grow up drinking with their noes in the bow like I did, did they?  
Ray: There was only one book in my house. It was a fairy tale called “Ice Cream Kingdom”…  
Ray: I read that and learned for the first time what a spoon was, what a friend was.  
Ray: I also learned that what I felt was called loneliness…and sadness.

You almost cried at that those texts before responding

_Sujin: Don’t forget, I’m your friend too.  
Sujin: I’ll be here for you._

_Ray: Really? Are…are you my friend?_  
Ray: So that means you’ll stay with me, right?  
Ray: What do you do with your friends? Please teach me  
Ray: Let’s become soul friends, friends nothing can part…

One day you’re going to find whoever hurt Ray like that, and you’re going to express to them exactly how angry that makes you.  With great detail.

But you haven’t seen him yet today and you’re not yet willing to go down to his bedroom to confront him.

When V gets on the messenger, you’re waiting.

_V: Sujin…!_

_Sujin: V, is your phone working yet?_

_V: Unfortunately…not yet._

_V: I’d like to speak to you alone,_

_V: but it’s frustrating that I can’t…_

_V: **Sujin. Nothing has happened to you, right?**_

_Sujin: I’m fine. Nothing has happened at all. I’ve been alone since I woke up earlier._

_V: That’s good…_

_V: I was awfully worried_ …

You sigh at the phone. This is going to be one of _those_ conversations, it looks like. You’re not going to reaffirm his guilt about not rescuing you. If you really wanted to leave, you’d find away. But you comfort him and try and make him feel better. V really seems to be someone who takes on all the guilt onto himself. You worry about him, that’s not a healthy way to live.

It’s a little after twelve when one of the Believers brings lunch up to you. You eat the food with caution, on one hand the idea that Ray won’t drug you like this lingers, on the other it’s the quickest way to force you to join them. You eat lunch quickly and hope it’s not drugged.

Yoosung is on the messenger. It looks like someone sent him a strange photo. A picture of V, happier and younger, with a blonde girl you can only assume is Rika. It’s torn and ‘LIES’ is written over V’s face. Not  a happy message. You wonder who’d send such a thing to him? And why they’d accuse V of lying. All he’s done so far is keep secrets, with; what you assume; is the intent to keep the people he values most, safe. 

It’s more than a little creepy. Both you and Yoosung are very freaked out. It’s super creepy.  When Zen logs on, he agrees. You both feel like he should report it to the police. It’s borderline threatening. The fact someone personally came to his house to put it in his mailbox is not reassuring at all. And Yoosung thinking it could be another RFA member isn’t cool.

_Sujin: Let’s not suspect the other members of the RFA. Aren’t you guys friends?_

_ZEN: I second that_

_ZEN: Hey wait;;;_

_ZEN: then aren’t you suspecting me too?_

_ZEN: **That’s a shocker**_

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: I’d hate to suspect you guys too_

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: but I can’t help it_

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: this person knows_

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: who I am_

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: where I live_

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: my relation to Rika_

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: **everything…**_

_ZEN: Yes…that’s something that_

_ZEN: only the RFA members know…_

_ZEN: But there’s no way_

_ZEN: **we would do that to you!**_

_Sujin: aren’t we jumping to conclusions anyways?_

_Sujin: all this photo proves is someone knows, that you know V._

_Sujin: not everything. It’s creepy sure, but let’s calm down and think this through first._

_Sujin: It looks to me that whoever sent this hates them, because they wrote LIE on it_

_ZEN: Yeah…probably_

_ZEN: that picture reeks with malice._

_Yoosung_ _★_ _: **There’s no way someone would hate Rika!**_

_ZEN: ;;;_

_ZEN: What about V?_

The rest of the conversation continues like this and you refrain from pointing out to Yoosung that no one is perfect, including Rika. There’s no way she’s as saintly as they like to portray her. It’s impossible to go through life without offending or harming someone, but now is not the time for that particular conversation. Though you do suspect that it needs to be held with Yoosung at some time. All this idolization of his dead cousin can’t be healthy for him.

Later in the day Jaehee logs in to post that someone sent her a similar image. A photo of V and Rika, torn in half with “HYPOCRITE” written over V’s face.

Quite frankly, you’re pretty sure that whoever is doing this somehow has access to the RFA files, and hates V.

You feel bad for V too. Whoever is doing this seems to be out to get him. He doesn’t deserve that. From what you’ve seen of the man, he seems pretty sweet; even if he has the problem of trying to solve every problem by himself. But that’s not a crime.

Jumin’s got a photo too. And you’d bet that there’s one at Zen’s place. And a photo, or something worse at V’s house.  You wonder if Seven got one too, he’s pretty secretive about where he lives.

You spend the afternoon reading chats and trying to convince Yoosung to stay near or at Zen’s place. Until Seven logs in midafternoon and reports he also got a photo.

This one doesn’t have any words on it, just V’s face cut out. The sight sends shivers down your spine. He agrees with Jumin and you that the hacker has something to do with it. You just really don’t want Ray to be involved? He’s been so sweet to you, though it is pretty obvious he has some deep seated loathing for the RFA for some weird reason.  They raise money for charity.

Seven is starting to lose faith in V because he keeps hiding things. On one hand you agree, it’s super weird he’s hiding all this information, on the other it almost feels like V feels like he has no other choice. Seven sounds tired. All this work keeps piling up on him. The hacker, V’s decryption for the location, his job, and now _this._ It’s dumb. You hope he’s getting some sleep, and eating something besides Honey Budda chips and soda.

Seven promises to keep working on finding out your location and helping V and logs off. You’re really worried for his health.

The day keeps going until V logs in a little after 9. You haven’t seen Ray since this morning.

_V: You’re in the most critical situation_

_V: so I wanted to make sure you’re safe._

_V: **I can only pray**_

_V: that nothing happens until I come to get you._

_V: **They each have different opinons about me, don’t they?**_

_V: **I’m worried that will make you confused…**_

_V: that you won’t trust me… and turn away from me…_

_Sujin: My trust in you is dependent on your actions, V._

_Sujin: I’m not going to distrust you yet, but you’re doing some pretty sketchy things._

_Sujin: so it’ll all depend on what you choose to do from now on._

_V: So you’ll make your decision based on what I do from now on._

_V: That’s fine._

_V: It’s only been 6 months_

_V: since everyone found out that Rika is no longer with us._

_V: Everyone would still be suffering from sorrow…_

_V: **But I keep hiding something and adding more to everyone’s confusion.**_

_Sujin: You’re going to tell us everything soon, won’t you?_

_V: Yes. Actually_

_V: **that’s why I’ve logged in.**_

_V: I can’t reveal everything but… I think it’s time to reveal something now._

_V: It’s partially to answer your trust_

_V: and the trust from my friends_

_V: Who believe in me_

_V: …._

_V: I’m sure all of them already have a rough picture of the situation at hand._

_V: Sujin, you’re being held hostage by a hacker_

_V: and somebody sent them all those images because of the hacker’s hatred towards me…_

_V: What I’m about to reveal is related to that._

_Sujin: So the person who sent the pictures is probably the hacker._

_V: That’s right._

You’re actually pretty upset about V confirming your idea. That was a super uncool thing for Ray to do. Like, what was he thinking? Why does he hate V so much? You’re going to have to confront him about all this…

And the fact that V has been investigating Rika’s death all on his own, without telling anyone, is kind of terrible. You mean, his desire to protect the others in the group from distress is a nice idea, but she was his fiancée, looking into her death on his own has to be hard. Having a support group is a good thing, and extra eyes can always help.

One of these days, V has got to stop taking all these responsibilities onto his own shoulders.

But the fact that he found the hacker, Ray, in his investigation is pretty interesting. You’re going to look into this also. Even if V says he has to do it on his own. That’s dumb.

_V: I believe_

_V: I might look frustrating to others_

_V: **But I think this is the best for everyone.**_

_V: I can take_

_V: all the blame…_

_V: if this is all or you, the members, and Rika_

_V: I’d like to ask you_

_V: one thing._

_V: No matter what happens in the future_

_V: would you please stay with the RFA…?_

_V: Would you promise me…_

_V: that you won’t let the hacker trick you?_

_Sujin: I’ll stay with RFA._

_Sujin: I don’t think the hacker would try and do that but I promise._

_V: Thank you…_

_V: I know you’re in a difficult situation to trust me…_

_V: But thank you so much… for saying that…_

_V:_ **I will save you no matter what.**

_V: Even if I have to sacrifice myself._

_Sujin: pls DON’T do that._

_Sujin: Please._

_V: You know… someday…_

_V: It doesn’t matter if you hate and despise me._

_V: Please stay with the RFA…_

_V: And I couldn’t wish for anything else._

V promises to do whatever he can to save you “from the hacker”, as if Ray would actually hurt you. Which is laughable. The other Believers here are way more dangerous to you.

Ray calls you his angel and makes sure that you get food you enjoy for all your meals. He’s probably brainwashed, but he does care about you.

Which reminds you as V logs off the chatroom, that you need to talk to him.

You take a deep breath for courage and step out of your ‘room’ in the Mint Eye building. The Believers in the hall watch you but make no move to follow you. Tracing your steps from the night before is easy enough.  And you find yourself in front of Ray’s room quickly enough. No one stops you in the hall.

The door is unlocked as you push it open. The computer screens all bear the Mint Eye logo. Ray isn’t there. It’s late though, and you’re going to wait for him.

You spot a dresser in the corner of the room by his bed. You head over to it and open it. You hadn’t been expecting to remain here this long, and sure they wash your clothes frequently, but wearing the same two outfits is bugging you. You open the bottom drawer and notice a red tank top that’s shoved way back into the corner. It doesn’t look like it’s been worn recently, which means he probably won’t miss it if you put it on.

You change into it and a loose pair of sleep pants you find and sit on his bed to wait. It’s fairly large. And soft. And you’re getting tired, it’s late. There’s no sign of Ray as you yawn and lay back on the bed. You’re just going to close your eyes for a moment when sleep overcomes you and you fall asleep in his bed. Hopefully he won’t mind you hope as you drift off…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I got sick and school started up again. Hopefully this helps and the next chapter won't take as long! also thanks to my commentators! you really encouraged me and i hope you liked this chapter!!


End file.
